


Possessive Streak

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flirting, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Jack always was a flirt.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Captain Jack Harkness Prompt Meme





	Possessive Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [isxbella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella) in the [CaptainJackHarknessPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CaptainJackHarknessPromptMeme) collection. 



Travelling with the Doctor was a lot like Jack remembered.

Yes, it was a different Doctor - this one had spiky hair and a pinstriped suit, instead of big ears and a leather jacket - and yes, Rose was no longer there (something neither of them tried to dwell on), but they still ran around the universe bumping into trouble wherever they went, and they still did their best to save the day.

Today, just like the day Jack met the Doctor, was a day when everyone lived.

They’d landed on Achaia, they’d saved the Achaians from the Seltrii trying to invade, and now… well, now they celebrated. The Achaians had decided to throw an impromptu party in their honour (which was actually reasonably unusual, considering how much planet saving they did), and as it turned out, they knew how to throw a party. As an honoured guest, Jack wandered about the… room didn’t quite get the size across, but it wasn’t a ballroom. Just a really, really large room. At any rate, he wandered about it, drink in hand, talking to anyone who looked like they might have some interesting conversation in them. And a few who didn’t - the problem with being an honoured guest was that you were obliged to talk to a bunch of stuffy government types. He slipped away from them as soon as he could - they didn’t mind, as the Doctor had come over by that point, and the last of that conversation Jack heard was about the benefits of interplanetary media exchanges.

Instead, Jack found a rather nice-looking Achaian standing to one side of the room, who gave him a charming grin when they saw him approaching. 

‘Hello there,’ he began, ‘I’m Jack Harkness. And you are?’

‘Neyquiin,’ replied the Achaian - Neyquiin, ‘You’re the one who saved our planet, are you not?’

‘Well,’ Jack grinned, ‘It was a team effort. Me and the Doctor.’

‘Modest,’ Neyquiin said, and Jack laughed.

‘Trust me, if you knew me you wouldn’t say that.’

‘Can I get to know you better, then?’ They asked, smiling flirtatiously, and Jack was opening his mouth to reply when-

‘That’s quite enough of that!’

‘Doctor?’ Jack asked, as the very same man began to pull him through the crowds, muttering quietly to himself. Eventually they stopped in front of another Achaian, a fairly important looking one.

‘Jack Harkness, Moritenae. Xe’s a member of the Senate.’ And with that, the Doctor vanished back into the crowd.

Jack didn’t talk to Moritenae for long, although even in that short space of time he heard more about xyr role in the Senate than he’d ever need to know. As soon as was polite, he made his excuses and headed in the direction he had last seen the Doctor in. 

Behind him, Moritenae chuckled quietly to xemself.

* * *

In the two hours they had been at the party, Jack had flirted with seven different Achaians, and every single time had been shut down by the Doctor appearing out of the crowd with a ‘Stop it, Jack’ and an excuse to get him away from the person, before vanishing again. If he was honest, Jack was starting to get annoyed.

As he was standing off to one side, an almost worryingly blue drink in one hand, the Doctor emerged from the crowd again.

‘I wasn’t doing anything this time,’ Jack began to protest, before the Doctor had a chance to tell him off again.

‘I know,’ the Doctor said, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder exactly how he knew. Was he keeping an eye on Jack or did he just have some sort of sense to tell him when Jack was flirting? ‘The party’s starting to end and I thought we should probably go now.’

Jack accepted this readily - after all, a party wasn’t much fun if he could hardly have a conversation - and put his nearly untouched glass down on a nearby table.

‘Lead the way.’

* * *

‘So, did you have fun?’ Jack asked, slinging his coat over the back of one of the seats in the console room.

‘As far as parties go, it wasn’t bad. You?’ the Doctor answered, keeping his own coat firmly on.

‘Would’ve been better if someone didn’t try and stop me from having a single conversation.’

‘Well if you could have a conversation without flirting with everyone in a five mile radius-’

‘And why does it matter if I flirt?’ Jack interrupted.

‘What?’ the Doctor asked, looking - in Jack’s opinion - adorably confused.

‘What difference does it make to you if I flirt with people?’ Jack repeated, looking straight at the Time Lord, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact.

‘Well, I… I,’ the Doctor began, waving his arms helplessly as his usual flow of words deserted him, ‘I don’t want to see you end up with someone horrible. Keep you from harm and all that.’

‘We both know that isn’t it, Doctor,’ Jack said, stepping closer, ‘I can take care of myself just fine. Why is it really?’

The Doctor took a deep breath, straightened up, and looked Jack dead in the eye.

‘I always was possessive,’ he admitted.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat.

‘You mean…?’

Before he had the chance to finish that sentence, the Doctor’s lips were on his, and it was, to use his word,  _ fantastic. _

Like all good things, however, it had to come to an end, and the Doctor took a step back to look at Jack.

‘So,’ he said, ‘no more flirting with strangers?’

‘No more flirting with strangers,’ Jack agreed, ‘and a lot more flirting with you.’

The Doctor groaned half heartedly at the thought, and kissed Jack again.


End file.
